1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structures for human habitation and is directed more particularly to tent-like structures for use in the field, as by soldiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soldiers in the field are typically housed in soft-walled structures, such as tents. Such structures usually include soft wall portions and soft roof portions connected together and supported by a pole, or a series of poles and/or frame members.
In a hostile environment, the occupants of such structures have little protection against detonations and consequent shrapnel. To improve protection under such conditions, high-value targets may be surrounded with concrete barriers and/or sand bags. Such external measures, however, readily identify to belligerents the high-value nature of the structures so enclosed.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing protection for soldiers in tents and other soft-walled structures, but in such a manner as to not reveal a priority target for belligerents.